


FNAF: Paramnesia

by CelticMagician



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Human!AU...or is it?, I deny Scott's Reality and Substitute My Own, Other, Paramnesia AU, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticMagician/pseuds/CelticMagician
Summary: After years of struggling and unsolved murders in its past, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has finally climbed the ladder to become a massive successful food establishment in the public eye. However, unbeknownst to the public, the original restaurant still stands; hidden away inside a concrete cocoon of a building masquerading as a waste facility for the company and containing its most elaborate and darkest secrets yet.----(Author's Notes in Prologue)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an AU I've had in mind WELL before the release of Sister Location and as such, disregards much of the games' established lore (which I wound up not being the fondest of in the end, but I digress). This AU borrows elements from only the first three games and a little bit from FNAF 4 just to give the readers a heads-up as to what to expect with this thing.
> 
> This fic was also originally intended to be turned into a webcomic, but I lack the time/energy for that endeavor right now. I will be adding illustrations to this thing at a later date.

**par·am·ne·sia  
** /ˌperamˈnēZH(ē)ə/  
_noun_  
PSYCHIATRY  
1\. a condition or phenomenon involving distorted memory or confusions of fact and fantasy, such as confabulation or déjà vu.  
\--- 

The electronic sound of the office hummed ominously in the otherwise still night of the empty restaurant. The man at the desk drummed his fingers restlessly on its wooden surface; his other hand wrapping around the handle of the ceramic mug as he took a quick swig of the now cold coffee inside before resuming his hunched position, staring at the camera screens intently.

This has been the fifth shift of his night watch and they still haven't moved.

It's almost like they knew _he_ was there.

He clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth in silent impatience. He wondered if the animatronics refused to budge as a way of taunting him. If his suspicions were correct, wasn't _he_ the one they had been looking for? Wasn't _he_ the one they so desperately wanted revenge on?

After all, _he_ was the one who murdered them.

He catches his thoughts and gently slaps the side of his face as though to knock some sense back into himself. He couldn't get carried away with these paranoid delusions again, but the timing of recent events had been so _uncanny_ he couldn't help but wonder if the last traces of his greatest sin had somehow returned from beyond the grave. He had initially thought himself mad for entertaining such an idea. Haunted animatronics? The concept seemed like some ridiculous plot for a horror film. Yet, for the past week disturbing, reports of night watchmen turning up dead had been bombarding the Fazbear establishment to the point where the corporate heads had started taking notice. 

The findings were always the same: male employees found forcibly stuffed and mangled inside one of the empty animatronic suits in the back service room. Any recordings of the incident appeared corrupted and warped; yielding little apart from shadowy humanoid figures struggling in the dark. Authorities were never contacted, of course. The Fazbear Pizzeria had fallen on hard times due to past transgressions toward the public with its shoddy safety practices, malfunctioning equipment – and of course – the murders that he was solely responsible for (not that they ever found out about it). In any case the Fazbear company had since opted to handle matters such as these privately in order to preserve their coveted “family name.” Compensation was used to pay off victims in exchange for their silence while strings were consistently pulled to keep proper investigations from ever getting off the ground. 

It wasn't long before rumors started to spread among the Fazbear employees. Whispers of varying possibilities of how this wound up happeining. Some suggested that the incidents were of a result of pranks-gone-wrong; others insisted that the animatronics had somehow turned themselves on in the middle of the night and mistook the guards for the exoskeletons which were, by rule, prohibited to roam the restaurant without proper mascot attire. A former employee who had worked closely with the animatronics was contacted to see if any more information could be gleaned about the situation, but all he offered was a dismissive _“you can't say I didn't warn you,”_ before hanging up.

However, what had troubled the man behind the desk the most was this was not the first incident of the mechanical cartoon animals acting strangely. In fact, he'd argue this was an escalation to their behavior over the past year. Shortly after he committed the murders, customers had started complaining about strange substances oozing out of the animatronics which was often accompanied by a rancid stench. During daylight hours, he could have sworn the giant robotic monstrosities would follow him around the room with their gaze. At first, he had chocked it up to poor maintenance, but it became increasingly apparent to him that the animatronics were almost sentient somehow and seemed to have a keen interest in him particularly. He wasn't quite sure why until the recent killings. Killings which started taking place the week before the anniversary of his deed and mimicking the manner of which he himself had disposed of the victims' bodies.

His leap in logic to how the spirits of those children must be the reason why those creatures were suddenly imbued with what appeared to be life, even to him, was a bit of a stretch. However... 

He had to know for certain.  
He had to make sure what he did _remained_ buried.  
So he volunteered to investigate the matter himself.

Alas, his efforts had been proven futile at best. Even now he questioned his own sanity. He was certain he knew what he saw before all this started to happen, so why were they being so quiet _now?_ Perhaps he really was being delusional and allowing his fears to get the better of him.

Just then, the lights flickered wildly within the room before everything shut down with a heavy mechanical whine. The man took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes a moment while waiting the few seconds it would take for the back-up generator to kick in. Despite the company's financial issues, he did wish they would at least address their constant power problems more.

A dull buzz could be heard as a low orange hue descended upon the room from the energy-starved bulbs in the ceiling and the screens in front of him started to flicker back to life one by one. He gazed at them expectantly, still noting no change until the camera for the stage room came back online. His body went rigid as his breath hitched.

The rabbit animatronic, which had been facing straight ahead for the past four nights, was now looking straight into the camera.

The man did not know how to respond to this phenomenon. He gripped the handles of his chair, unable to bring himself to do anything else but stare into those lifeless robotic eyes. It was like the thing could see him directly.

A wave of static overtook the screen briefly and suddenly the rabbit was gone.

He rose from his seat, kicking the chair out from behind him as he grabbed the edge of the desk; his chest heaving from the adrenaline now coursing through his body.

This was it.  
It was finally happening.

He spun, quickly scanning the room until his eyes rested on the emergency case hanging on the back office wall. He approached it, breaking the glass and grabbing the ax that lay within. If he was going to be crazy enough to confront these possessed machines head on, he better damn well be sure he could at least defend himself. Ax in hand, the man proceeded out into the dimly-lit corridor of the restaurant. His steps were decisive as he remained on high alert. He wasn't able to see where the rabbit had gone before he left the room, but knowing at least one of those things was now on the loose was enough reason to seek it out. 

He found himself wandering into the dining room. The empty tables adorned with yet to be used party hats somehow added to the unease of the situation. He found himself glancing over his shoulder repeatedly in the darkened room, hyper aware of every sound he could pick up, even attempting to stifle the echo of his own footsteps in order to hear his surroundings better. He tensed again as he heard the soft jingling melody of a music box in the adjacent room. At first he wondered if Freddy had suddenly come off the stage as well, his mind instantly coming to the conclusion that it was the animatronic's iconic utilization of the _Toreador March._ It soon became apparent to him that this was not the case. As he carefully inched toward the sound, his ears began to recognize the melody as something else: a slow, strained rendition of _Pop Goes the Weasel,_ which caused his brow to furrow. As far as his memory could serve, they did not have an active animatronic that played that melody in any semblance. The only animatronic he knew of that had any relation to that particular song was – 

His contemplation was interrupted by the sound of metal pounding against the tiled floor. Turning around, he saw the towering figure of the bipedal rabbit in the dark; its eyes burning white dots, almost glaring at him from afar. The creature unhitched its jaw and emitted a painful scream of mechanical rage before lumbering toward him at its full speed. The man had little choice but to turn tail and run. The animatronic chased him through the hallway outside the dining room, promptly slamming itself into a wall as the man veered a corner into the alcove where the arcade room resided.

He could hear the creature roar its displeasure as it regained its senses and perused him yet again. He tried to outmaneuver the thing by weaving through the arcade machines, but the rabbit still seemed to find him without even leaving even a scratch on any of them. Eventually, he found himself cornered in the far end of the room. The animatronic let out a garbled hiss as it closed in on him. Its eyes appeared to be illuminated with contempt as it approached, arms outstretched and ready to grab him. 

The man needed to act swiftly.

With a cry, he raised the ax in both his hands and swung.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonnie winced as the chord he strummed played a highly unsavory note from the rest of the instrument thus far. He knew it had been a while since he had last tuned-up his guitar, but he wasn't expecting it to be _that_ bad! He blew a puff of air from his cheeks as he fiddled with the peg, the note easing into how it was supposed to sound after a few tries. He was about to tackle the next string when a knock next to his door distracted him.

Bonnie looked up to see the round, freckled face of one of his roommates peering through the threshold; his shaggy brown hair hidden beneath a lopsided-sitting top hat. Bonnie noticed he was in his formal attire – a button-down brown shirt with a sported black bow tie – something he usually didn't wear unless the two of them were “performing” for the others, making him wonder if there was something special going on. 

A toothy grin spread across Freddy's face as his gaze met with his friend.

“Hey, Bon! Y'ready for movie night?”

It was as if a million switches clicked on inside Bonnie's head at once.

“Oh! R-right,” He confirmed, turning his gaze away sheepishly as he gripped his guitar tighter in his embarrassment, “I, uh... kind of forgot about that.”

Freddy snorted, giving his head a small shake.

“I figured as much,” he said with a warm smile, “You've been pretty scatterbrained lately, but I won't hold that against you. 'Think you can be ready in a few? You could use the break.”

He looked between the guitar and Bonnie before giving a playful wink.

Bonnie couldn't help but give a shallow laugh. It's true he had been distracted as of late. Between classes, check-ups and recreational activities, he had been feeling almost... restless. Like he couldn't sit still in one place for long. One of the caretaker nurses had suggested it was anxiety and that they would monitor the situation, but it had left him in a rather discombobulated state in the meantime. The other patients in the ward – Freddy and the rest of his friends and roommates—had made it a point to keep his mind occupied as a result.

“'You mind?” He asked, looking up at Freddy.

“I dunno, Bon,” his friend mused, resting himself against the door frame and crossing his arms, “Last I heard, Chica was putting on the popcorn, so ya'd better hurry!” With one final teasing wink, Freddy slipped out the door and into the hall. Bonnie figured he'd at least have some time to finish tuning the guitar before joining them. He knew Freddy would tell the others to wait. 

A few minutes had passed and Bonnie emerged from his room, running a hand through his lavender hair and emitting a sigh before taking in the room expectantly. The facility they occupied was what one would expect from any sort of medical ward: sterile with white walls and polished floors. There was little adorning the room save for a few desks and boards for when specialists would come in to offer them their studies. Bonnie and the others had been informed long ago that they were sort of “enigmas, being children born with unknown medical conditions and orphaned at young ages. Supposedly they were given-up for personal study and were not allowed to integrate with the rest of the world until a viable cure was found for each of them. Understandably, this has not always gone over well for him and his friends. While they were happy for each others' company, it was inevitable that they would become curious of the outside world. They had inquired about it so frequently that it had soon become a rule not to ask about such things in lieu of punishment. Of all of them, however, Bonnie seemed to be the one most curious of what lay beyond these barren, windowless walls; even whispering possibilities among his friends despite their reluctance to engage him in the matter.

There was a circular rug sitting in the middle of the floor, piled up with a variety of pillows from neighbouring rooms. A small television set sat in front of the set-up, a long cord running from the back of it seemed to disappear as it rounded its way to inside of the kitchen for the nearest outlet. The smell of popcorn filled the air, making Bonnie's mouth water a bit.

Freddy was already seated at the pillow pile, along with two other teens. Foxy, whose vibrant red hair clashed with his dark skin just as much as his one blind eye and miss-matched prosthetic, laid back with his arms lazily hanging off some of the pillows as he impatiently glared at the TV. He didn't much like waiting, but often tolerated doing so with group activities with the rest of them. The other was a small, pale and gangly youth named “Goldie”, also sporting a top hat, though his was much older than Freddy's, tattered and sat on his head properly despite it being a size or two too big for him. He was staring off into space as he usually does, clutching an old stuffed bear which had had its features removed from it long ago. Goldie, who's name also happened to be “Frederick,” was rumored to be here before the rest of them arrived and was a few years older than the rest of them despite his height and demeanor. There was also something wrong with his vocal chords since birth, rendering him mostly mute. The others had grown up learning sign language in order to communicate with him better. He had insisted being referred to as Goldie instead of some derivative of his birth name almost right out the gate. No one had questioned him for it.

Freddy waved to Bonnie as soon as he caught sight of him, patting the area beside him in invitation. Bonnie happily obliged and took a seat beside his larger friend.

“So, what are we watching tonight?”

Freddy shrugged.

“Not entirely sure. Chica was the one who picked it out tonight. She said it was something like horror? Sci-fi? ...Anyway, it just an old movie that has something to do with robots.”

“Sounds fun,” Bonnie commented, ignoring a bored growl emanating from Foxy's being. He then turned his attention to Goldie, “I'm also glad you were able to join us, Goldie.”

The older teen looked over at Bonnie, his tired smile making the bags under his eyes look a little less prominent.

Just then, notable movement could be heard from the kitchen. After what sounded like a few pans clashing followed by a series of soft cusses, Chica finally made an appearance holding multiple bowls in each arm. Red-faced and clearly flustered, she flashed everyone a smile.

“Popcorn's ready!”

“Do you,” Bonnie began as the blonde began making her way to the group with an uncomfortable gait, “Need any help?”

“Oh no, I'm fine,” Chica reassured, handing Bonnie one of the large bowls for him and Freddy to share, “Thanks for the offer anyway, hon!”

“'Bout bloody time!” Foxy chimed in, reaching out with his good hand to snatch one of the bowls out of Chica's grasp, “I swears we could'ave watched this film three times over in the length ya lot took!”

“Patience is a virtue,” Chica berated, huffily pulling her body away from the redhead before squatting down and offering the smallest bowl to Goldie with a brief sign for him to enjoy which was returned with a prompt “thank-you.”

Foxy mocked the comeback vocally as both Freddy and Bonnie shook their heads with an accompanied eye-roll. This kind of interaction wasn't uncommon between those two. Of everyone, Chica and Foxy butted heads often.

“Right,” Chica said, straightening out her dress which was adorned by her favourite “Let's Eat” apron, “The rest of you settle in while I turn on the movie.”

She gave Foxy a sharp look as he made the expected “what do you think we were doing,”retort but otherwise movie night had officially begun.

The film was old like Freddy had said; black and white with cheesy special effects. The plot revolved around a hyper-intelligent robot which developed its own consciousness and went on a rampage despite its creator's attempts to control it. At one point during the film, Chica had screamed because Foxy had placed his prosthetic hand in her popcorn bowl when she was engrossed in the film and had scared her much to his delight. Chica had slammed the hand square in his stomach as a response as he relayed that it was “only a joke” between resulting coughs. The film ended with the army coming in and saving the day along with a completed romance plot on top of it. As the screen faded to black, the automated PA system came on, making them all jump.

_“Attention. Lights out for all patients in five minutes. Please proceed to your resting quarters.”_

There was a collective groan from the group, but the voice from the speakers was right. It was getting late and they were bound to be up early tomorrow. 

_[Good-Night,]_ Goldie voicelessly signed as he turned and ventured down the furthest wall to where his room was located. The others echoed the sentiment, all parting their own ways to their respective alcoves save for Bonnie, who decided to accompany Freddy to his room before returning to his own in order to discuss the film a little more. 

Just as they arrived at the threshold of Freddy's room, Bonnie couldn't help but catch sight of the off-limit EXIT door just across from it out of the corner of his eye.

“Don't even think it,” He heard Freddy state sternly.

“What?” He responded, turning to his friend with the most innocent face he could muster.

“You know exactly 'what,'” Freddy continued, his face matching his tone, “Do we have to go through this every single time? There's reasons why we can't go out there.”

“I know,” Bonnie conceded, “But... don't you ever wonder what actually is out there, Fred? I can't help but imagine what it must be like.”

Freddy sighed,

“Of course I do, Bon. We all do, but that's why we have that rule in the first place.”

Bonnie didn't reply, his attention inadvertently turning to the door once more and gazing at it longingly.

“Look,” Freddy continued, placing an understanding hand on Bonnie's shoulder to regain his attention, “Tell you what. You go to bed and forget _everything_ about that door for tonight, and I'll let you stipulate what the outside is like with me tomorrow. Whaddya say?”

Bonnie ushers a resigned sigh, looking at his friend with a half-smile.

“That seems fair,” he states and Freddy nods in satisfaction.

“I know it can be tough on you, especially lately,” He admits, now removing his hand from his friend's shoulder. “Just... hang in there, okay? We'll get out of here one day.”

“Yeah,” Bonnie says, sounding partly convinced. He really did wonder why his mind had more of a tendency to wander and question more than the others sometimes, or at least, why he wasn't able to control it as much as the rest seem to. The increased restlessness he had been feeling hadn't been helping matters either.

With one last exchange to Bonnie to not worry about it so much and a fond good-night, Freddy disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. Bonnie's smile fades just as quickly and he turns to the EXIT door one last time, lingering on it a moment before finally giving into reason and heading back to his own alcove to sleep.  
\---

The door closes behind the man with a heavy thud as he begins to remove his coat and hat, placing them on the hanger lingering just outside the nearby office.

Fourteen years. It had been fourteen years and he still had to do mundane security detail despite all that had transpired. As annoying as he found it, he figured it couldn't be helped by this point. It's not like he could trust just _anyone_ with his secrets. He grabs the keys seated inside his pocket as he opens the door to the camera room and steps inside. An elderly man sits before the multitude of monitors, wired into the already existing camera system of the former restaurant. 

“How's it looking?”

“So far so good,” the elderly man replies, “But it seems our little rabbit friend has taken interest in the door again.”

The man moves over to take a better look at the screens, and sure enough there was Bonnie, intently almost staring into the camera that was hidden within the corner by the room. The rabbit animatronic's now partially destroyed face triggered the memory of that fateful night. The night where he had “saved the Fazbear industry,” allotting him an increase in social and financial status up the rungs of the company over the years, eventually taking place as its new CEO. More importantly, however, he had made a rather... _unique_ discovery that night: an opportunity to harness eternal life.

“Should we go fetch 'im?” The elder asks, breaking him of his thoughts.

“No,” the man states, eyes still fixed on the screens, “We will monitor him for now, but unless he attempts a break-out there is no need for intervention just yet.”

The man understood the guard's intentions. It would not have been the first time one of the animatronics have nearly breached the outer limits of the facility, but intervening and reprogramming them to not do so was costly and time consuming. Those resources were better spent elsewhere if at all possible. 

He quietly watches as the unsuspecting creatures finally decided to lumber away down the hall to its assigned quarters. For now it seems that the rabbit had lost interest. If its usual pattern of behavior holds, it will not revisit the door in question for the duration of its resting period.

“You're dismissed, Horvay,” the man says, addressing the elder, “I'll take it from here.”


End file.
